


Half-Devil Fairytale

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante learns not to taunt magic mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Devil Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Devil May Cry – Vergil/Dante/Doppelganger – Twinkink/voyeurism – “Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?”

There were a few rules that Dante lived by when he hunted; for example, don’t pet fuzzy evil things (because fuzz may very well hide very big teeth), don’t pick fruits from evil trees (unless you like to be pelted with them by the angry aforementioned tree), and don’t hit sticky things (for the harder you hit the better you’ll stay stuck).

Dante gasped breathlessly as he made a mental note of a new rule for himself: Don’t taunt the magic mirrors (because they don’t actually LIKE to be asked who’s the sexiest one of all). He wasn’t sure anymore what had happened; he remembered asking the fancy-looking mirror that question, then something invisible had pushed him onto this conveniently placed bed, and then… nothing. All he knew right now was that he was surrounded by mirror images, or clones, or doppelgangers or _somethings_ that looked and moved exactly like him, human or devil trigger; that they were all naked, and that he was gonna have his brains fucked and sucked out of him. He gasped again as two of his mirror images sprung from the mirror sucked and nibbled on his cock, while another mimicked the others’ movements on his toes, and another did the same with the fingers of his right hand.

There was a chuckle near his ear, and Vergil grabbed Dante’s chin to forcibly turn his head to face him. “What’s wrong? Are you too hot to handle?”

Dante snorted, but leaned into the cold, glass-smooth touch. “And when did you join the party?”

Vergil only smirked and leaned down, forcing Dante into a bruising kiss as the doppelganger under Dante moved in to fuck him hard.

Pushing against the hard cock pressing at his entrance, Dante let his legs fall open as wide as he could, determined to give the mirror, which he could definitely feel was watching him, the best show it had ever seen. Then it’d see that even among a pile of doppelgangers, he was still the hottest thing in the room.

Dante glanced at the mirror over DanteBis’ shoulder—that was getting very strange—and froze, gaping slightly. Two more doppelganger were emerging from its smooth, cold surface, both Dantes again, both very, very… female.

Closing Dante’s jaw with a finger, Vergil chuckled in his ear again. “So, dear brother… who’s the sexiest one of all now?”

Dante’s laughter echoed into the room as he rolled his head back onto the shoulder of the doppelganger under him. “If you came to steal my thunder, Vergil, you’re gonna be very disappointed… I can take all of you on!”

Vergil devil-triggered with a small snort as the two Dante ladies climbed on the bed, and Dante glanced at the mirror again. From that moment on, he’d wonder for the rest of his life how a faceless, inanimate object could give the impression of being so… pleased with itself.


End file.
